Allerton Aviary
The Aviary Right outside of Stormwind and bordering Northshire is this small-scale aviary funded solely by Leidora's wealth. In it are avian creatures of all species, and while Leidora will tend to this place herself when she can, its primary caretaker and tender is the woman's former teacher, Kimril Borrinson. The aviary mostly has owl-type species, but it is not uncommon to see both of the archer's gryphons flying around the place. Because the place is well-inhabited, it can often be seen as a messy aviary; however, this is because most of the birds dislike an orderly environment. Teeny A gift from former friend, commander, and lover Tristan Jones, this snowy owl is an eye-catching sight. A rarity from Winterspring, its stark white feathers lined and dotted with hues of violet and azure make Teeny to be a striking owl companion. The owl weighs around eight ounces, and he is exceptionally small for his breed. This small size does not mean he lacks a large personality, though, and it's often noted that the bird is practically in love with Leidora. Teeny appears in most missions at the side of the archer, and especially in domestic terms he is a fantastic pet; however, the owl refuses to properly scout and take any hard orders. Teeny is also notorious for being quite the diva, wishing and begging for constant attention from any unfortunate soul that might provide it in the first place. Onyxfeather Leidora's prized gryphon and oldest companion Onyxfeather is an incredible example of the gryphon species. This ebon gryphon is incredibly fast, agile, and he is known for having a temperament when it comes to other riders or anyone that tries to become company of his besides Leidora. The archer and Onyxfeather have an intense connection, having been through thick and thin together since the Third War. Although for many months this gryphon was out of commission due to serious injuries, the grizzled avian returned to Leidora's side promptly. Now able to fly and fight again, Onyxfeather proves to be a valuable asset when the situation calls for it. Still, though, his temperament make him incredibly dangerous around strangers. Shia Elegant, gentle, intelligent. Shia, Leidora's golden gryphon, was given to Leidora as a gift after her efforts in Icecrown. Although Leidora prefers to ride Onyxfeather, Shia is much more calm and friendly to others than Onyxfeather is. Because of Onyxfeather's injuries after fighting on the Broken Isles, Shia has become a regular occurrence in Leidora's menagerie. With Onyxfeather's return, Shia resides in the Allerton Aviary just outside of Stormwind. Leotie Not exactly the brightest bird of the bunch, this crimson axebeak is a peculiar sight among Leidora's numerous avian accomplices. This bird was given as a gift to Leidora because the archer spent no time on Draenor during the tenure of problems in the alternate reality. Azura Perhaps the rarest breed in her aviary, this hyacinth macaw is an absolute social creature. It's unfortunate that Leidora often keeps the gorgeous-plumed entity in her aviary; however, this is only because Azura has nearly been stolen more than once. The archer will bring the macaw as company when she feels extravagant enough to have the creature at her side. A rare occasion indeed. Samir A less colorful addition to Leidora's menagerie, this Gilnean-bred raven is a tactical necessity when she is on scouting missions by herself. The raven is trained to scout, detect magics, and distract enemies with a simple call. The raven dislikes an abundance of company, and it seems to have a strict business-only relationship with the archer. On occasion, though, Samir will show affection for Leidora. Livia The violet owl known as 'Livia' is one of the newer additions among Leidora's aviary. She was rescued during an excursion in Val'sharah, where the Emerald Nightmare encroached on her nest. Upon seeing the owl injured and sick, Leidora helped the owl heal by taking it to a Druid. Once Livia was reclaimed, the little violet owl took a companionship with her. Kieran An old Great-Horned owl, Kieran is known for being a reclusive entity among the aviary. Only taking treatment or care in his old age from either Leidora or her tender, Kimril, the owl is, sadly, on his last year or so of life. Leidora hasn't had him for that long, but the creature took a liking to her after she visited Darnassus, where they are bred. Auris Beautiful yet vicious is the only way to describe this massive owl from the Broken Isles. More than three times the size of some of Leidora's other owls, Auris is a creature ready for battle. Because of her incredibly harmful nature, Auris remains in Stormwind for the time being, among the Allerton Aviary. Barley Belonging to Clover Roscheld, this golden gryphon hatchling resides in the aviary as a likely temporary guest. The operative asked Leidora to aid in training and tending to the young creature as it otherwise doesn't have a home, and the rest of the avians take this young gryphon in as one of their own. Category:Buildings Category:Stormwind Locations